Telecommunications requirements in dense, urban areas are often substantial, due to a dense arrangement of business locations in multi-story buildings. Networking resources are typically wired, due to the speed and transmission reliability that such physical interconnections provide. Wireless based communication in urban areas is often hindered by the presence of dense structural materials such as concrete and steel. However, the dense arrangement of window area in substantially opposed orientation (such as across a thoroughfare or street) provides an opportunity for a mesh network of line-of-sight based communications, if the proximate sites are properly managed, as tenancy in such environments is usually widely varied.